Applications available in application store, such as Apple's App Store and the Google Play marketplace are all “native” applications, in that developers built them using technology and code largely proprietary to those platforms. The code of the application is generally large, from several mega bites to hundreds of mega bites because the application has to a close system, carrying codes of all function it needs. Recently, a Light application is developed by using a browser-supported programming language and relies on a web browser to render the application. The light application (or Light APP, light app) is a search-and-play browser based application with no need to download. Light app attracts extensive attention due to its advantages of small RAM and/or ROM usage, less traffic consumption and simple and convenient to switch from another application, etc. Based on a browser platform, light app is able to operate successfully on multiple platforms and multiple terminal devices. Therefore, more and more users have chosen light app for web browsing or web access operation.